Vainilla y chocolate
by aleprettycat
Summary: En ocasiones, volver a casa sola no es tan malo, aún con una lluvia que amenaza con dejarte como sopa instantánea y a arruinar tu helado de vainilla y chocolate, por el cual, terminaste en éstas situación en primer lugar. Nunca se sabe que clase de personas puedes conocer en una tarde lluviosa.


Hola a todos! Aleprettycat reportándose para traerles un oneshot de una pareja que también me gusta mucho dentro del universo del pokéspe. Éste oneshot lo escribí para una actividad/consurso dentro de un foro (espero ganar, jaja). Disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

**Vainilla y Chocolate**

Pokéspe – AmberShipping – AU

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando mientras intentaba resolver el ejercicio que el profesor de matemáticas había anotado en el pizarrón al inicio de la clase. Cuando me di cuenta, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada había inundado el silencioso salón. Suspiré resignada, ahora eso sólo significaba que tendría que terminar el ejercicio como tarea. Guardé mis cosas en el interior de mi mochila, cuando en ese momento escuché a alguien llamarme.

–Yellow, ya nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana.  
–Hasta mañana, Red-san –respondí.

Seguí a Red con la mirada hasta que salió del aula. Él era mi mejor amigo, un chico muy agradable y popular en la escuela. Hoy era jueves, así que tenía práctica con el equipo de fútbol al término de las clases.

–Nos vemos –agregó otro chico que pasó a mi lado, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ese era Green, el mejor amigo de Red. Ellos eran amigos desde la primaria y, a pesar de ser tan competitivos entre ellos, siempre se apoyaban en todo. Green era un chico muy callado, pero de igual manera podía llegar a ser amable y él también era muy popular entre mis compañeras de clase. Aunque él prefería los libros, solía acompañar a Red a sus prácticas y en ocasiones se unía a ellas.

Agité mi mano para despedirlo. En ese momento, apareció mi mejor amiga, sorprendiéndome al tomarme por los hombros.

–Yellow –canturreó –Perdona, pero hoy tengo ensayo con los chicos –explicó.  
–No te preocupes. Ve y da tu mayor esfuerzo –le dije.  
–Gracias, Yellow. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella era miembro del club de teatro, y como era una chica muy atractiva y talentosa, casi siempre obtenía los protagónicos en dondequiera que participara. Así era ella, Blue.

Suspiré resignada, no era novedad quedarme sola al final de las clases y tener que volver sola a mi casa. Todos los días Red y Green partían juntos, a veces a sus entrenamientos de fútbol, o a veces a sus cosas de viejos amigos. Y Blue tenía práctica con los chicos de teatro tres veces a la semana, el resto de los días casi siempre nos íbamos juntas... aunque a veces se iba por un chico que decía era su hermano menor.

Yo no era como todos ellos, yo era más bien algo torpe y distraída. Incluso tendía a quedarme dormida durante clases, y si no fuera porque mis amigos me intentaban mantener despierta, seguramente me metería en muchos problemas.

Tomé mi mochila y caminé hasta salir de la escuela. Faltaba un poco para que las vacaciones de verano dieran comienzo, pero ya solía llover por las tardes. Aún así, el cielo se veía despejado.

Caminaba por el parque para cortar el camino hacia mi casa cuando casualmente escuché a un par de amigas que conversaban.

"Podríamos ir por un helado".

Esa idea atravesó mi mente y volví mi vista hacia el cielo. Estaba despejado y hacía calor por lo que decidí cambiar de dirección e ir por un helado. Cuando llegué al establecimiento, pedí un cono con helado de vainilla y chocolate. No sabía exactamente por qué siempre pedía esa combinación, pero me agradaba su sabor dulce.

Retomé el camino a casa mientras disfrutaba de mi helado, pero lo más impredecible del clima, es que es impredecible. Comenzó a hacer mucho viento y unas nubes oscuras pronto cubrieron el cielo. Unas gotas de fina lluvia comenzaron a caer y decidí alejarme del parque, por seguridad. Crucé al otro lado de la calle para caminar por la acera y el cielo se vio iluminado de pronto por un rayo. Parecía ser un indicador, porque la lluvia arreció.

Aún faltaba un largo camino hasta mi casa, pero no podía correr bajo esa lluvia, era algo muy arriesgado además de que mi delicioso helado se podría caer. Pero si seguía caminando así hasta mi casa, el helado se terminaría arruinando, además de que terminaría empapada. Observé con cuidado y noté que un poco más adelante había una persona debajo del techo de una florería que se encontraba cerrada. Era un techo muy grande y parecía un buen lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia, al menos en lo que se calmaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera volver a casa.

Me moví con prisa, pero teniendo cuidado de no arruinar mi helado. En cuanto llegué al lugar sentí un gran alivio, sin duda era una muy buena opción esperar aquí.

– ¿También te sorprendió la lluvia? –preguntó de pronto la persona con la que compartía éste techo. Era un chico que se veía más joven que mis amigos Red y Green, por lo que de igual manera él debía ser más joven que yo y, a juzgar por el uniforme que traía puesto, íbamos en la misma escuela.  
–Sí, me entretuve de más al ir por un helado –respondí señalando el barquillo que tenía en la mano.  
–Bueno, al menos el tuyo sobrevivió a la lluvia. –dijo él mostrándome un barquillo, completamente arruinado por la lluvia.  
–Esa sí que es una pena. ¿De qué sabor era? –pregunté por mera curiosidad.  
–De vainilla y chocolate, –respondió con naturalidad –mi favorito.  
–El tuyo… -dijo rompiendo el silencio – ¿También es de vainilla y chocolate? –Asentí en silencio y él comenzó a reírse –Valla casualidad…

¿Podría existir algo como eso? La "casualidad" de quedar atrapada bajo el techo de una florería con un chico que está en las mismas y por el mismo motivo, entretenerse en comprar un helado de vainilla y chocolate. Sin mencionar que parecía ir a la misma escuela que yo.

–Si gustas… -extendí mi brazo para acercar el cono hacia él y ofrecerle de mi helado –podríamos compartirlo.  
–Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Yellow-san. Pero no podría aceptarlo.  
– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunté sorprendida ante aquel hecho ¡No nos habíamos presentado siquiera!  
–Ah… bueno… –dijo dubitativo mientras se rascaba la mejilla –El año pasado eras miembro del club de arte –comenzó a explicar un tanto nervioso, presionado por mi mirada insistente. –Y solía verte ahí dibujando, cuando acompañaba a mi amiga Crys hasta el salón de dicho club. Y alguna vez me dio curiosidad saber tu nombre, y ella me lo dijo.

Su historia era convincente. Hasta el año pasado, yo era miembro del club de arte. Y recordaba muy bien a Crystal, era una chica muy inteligente y amable, me llevaba muy bien con ella hasta que dejé el club a finales de ese año porque mis calificaciones estaban algo bajas y quería dedicarle más tiempo al estudio.

–Por cierto, me llamo Gold. –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y por primera vez lo vi a los ojos, comprendiendo el porqué de su nombre. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado que irradiaba energía y vitalidad.  
–Mucho gusto, Gold. –En ese momento, ambos intercambiamos una sonrisa.

Pero lo agradable de la situación no duró mucho, porque en ese instante cayó un rayo iluminándolo todo y ensordeciendo mis oídos. Como acto reflejo, cubrí mis orejas con ambas manos y cerré los ojos. Y fue ahí cuando sentí unas manos tibias sobre las mías.

–Tranquila, no pasó nada –escuché decir a Gold, que retiraba mis manos de mi cabeza con gentileza –fue sólo un rayo.  
–Sí, lo siento –me disculpé por haber actuado de aquella forma tan infantil.  
–No es conmigo con quien te deberías disculpar –dijo y yo le observé extrañada. Él señaló al suelo y volví mi vista hacia allá para encontrarme con una terrible sorpresa ¡Había tirado mi helado!  
–Oh, que torpe soy –me dije a mí misma.  
–No eres torpe –me recriminó el joven que tenía frente a mí –esas cosas simplemente suceden. No te mortifiques por ello.

Me encogí de hombros, quizá Gold Tenía razón, esas cosas simplemente suceden. Otro rayo iluminó el lugar.

–Creo que nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato –comentó para de nuevo romper el silencio. –Bueno, al menos hasta que la lluvia pase.  
–Sí, supongo que será lo mejor –dicho esto, se formó un silencio sepulcral, hasta que él volvió a tomar la palabra.  
–Bueno… platícame de ti. Lo único que sé de ti es que ibas al club de arte y tu nombre. –Dijo divertido y yo asentí con una risa nerviosa – Además, tenemos mucho tiempo.

Le tomé la palabra y ambos logramos entablar una muy divertida conversación por más de una hora, hasta que la lluvia y los rayos cesaron. Gold me acababa de contar una anécdota muy divertida cuando sonó mi teléfono celular, era una llamada de Blue.

–Disculpa, debo atender –le dije y él asintió. – ¿Bueno? … ¡Ah! ...Claro, Blue. Sí no te preocupes. Sí, nos vemos.

Cuando levanté mi vista luego de volver a guardar mi teléfono noté la mirada curiosa de Gold, expectante a una explicación.

–Era mi mejor amiga, se quedó algo preocupada cuando comenzó a llover, pero no tenía señal.–Expliqué.  
–¿Blue es tu mejor amiga?-–reguntó.  
–¿La conoces?–pregunté sorprendida.  
–Bueno, sí – ijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla – Suele interpretar los protagónicos en las obras escolares, además de que es la "hermana" de mi mejor amigo, Silver.  
–¿Tu mejor amigo es Silver? –Volví a preguntar sorprendida.  
–Sí, aunque es algo serio, somos buenos amigos.  
–Valla...  
–Por cierto, Yellow... ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado de vainilla y chocolate, o ya te tienes que ir?  
–Claro, Gold. Me encantaría.

Esa ocasión llegué muy arde a mi casa. Pero los regaños de mi tío se me olvidaban a recordar esos ojos dorados que inyectaban de energía y vitalidad mis días. Desde aquella tarde lluviosa bajo el techo de una florería ya nunca volvía sola a casa, Gold siempre me acompañaba después de que fuéramos por un par de helados de vainilla y chocolate al salir de clases, por supuesto. Incluso durante las vacaciones de verano, me veía más seguido con Gold para ir por nuestros helados y conversar un rato en el parque que a Red y a Green juntos.

Habíamos estado sentados en una banca del parque por un buen rato hasta que comenzó a llover.

–Mi helado se va a arruinar –me quejé al sentir unas cuántas gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro.

En ésta época del año, lo que nos interrumpía el momento era la lluvia. Ambos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a caminar con dirección a nuestras casas. De pronto, Gold me tomó por la cintura y me haló para detenernos bajo un techo donde ya no nos mojábamos. Con ese tirón, mi helado se cayó, pero no le di importancia, puesto que estaba envuelta entre sus brazos, y sentía su respiración en mi rostro, estaba agitado, al igual que yo. Sentía mis mejillas arder y, no sé si era mi imaginación, pero los ojos de Gold tenían un brillo que nunca había visto antes. A cada instante, lo sentía más cerca de mí así que cerré los ojos y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta me acerqué a él. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran dulces como la vainilla y en mi boca dejaban una sensación que me hacía estremecer, parecido a cuando probaba un chocolate. Jugaba un poco con mi labio inferior, y una risilla juguetona se me escapó. Él se separó un poco de mí, observándome con una mirada que desprendía dulzura.

–Yellow –me llamó. Volví mi vista hacia él y me tomó ambas manos. A pesar de estar un tanto húmedas por la lluvia, seguían siendo tan cálidas como el día en que lo conocí. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago y él tomó algo de aire antes de acercarse a mi oído.  
– ¿Te gustaría ser mi helado de vainilla? –Se separó un poco de mí y le sonreí. Lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa de uniforme escolar y me acerqué a él.  
–Sólo si tú eres el helado de chocolate.

Sin duda alguna, una tarde lluviosa siempre será mejor con un helado de_ vainilla y chocolate._


End file.
